the Journey
by Shadowprincess Liana
Summary: Sequel to Happiness at Last? What happens now? Are the Doctor and Rose truly safe? TenxRose.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is Shadowprincess Liana. This is the sequel to my first fic, Happiness at last? Sorry for updating so late.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Doctor Who. Sigh

* * *

She opens her eyes to the light of the rising sun. Her name is Rose Tyler. Doctor and Rose have just landed in Merona, the last city of the Time Lords. Things have changed. He is happy. He is with his people. Rose? Never better. Or so she thinks.

They just crossed the bridge in to the city with the Doctor's niece, Aria, when a group of teenagers approached. Aria walks up to them and greets them as friends. They however, are not so friendly.

"Who are they Aria?" asked one of the tallest boys. They all grouped around the three. They all appear to be from a fairly wide age range. About thirteen to near twenty earth years. But they aren't humans, are they?

"Yeah Aria. You know why we can't bring strangers here." Echo some of the others.

"We need to see Alyssa, Ryco. They are old world-born." Aria walked up to the boy, Ryco, and tries to grab his hand. He swatted it away. The poor little girl looked like she was going to cry.

"No one that old is old world born Aria. I think all that time alone is getting to your head." Aria grips her violin case tightly.

"Shut up Ryco, leave her alone." Says a tall ginger girl. She is about Rose's height with striking blue eyes. "C'mon Aria. Alyssa is up at the galaxy station." She and Aria start heading uphill towards the golden building. The doctor and Rose follow\the best they can.

"Carralie wait!" They look back to see another girl, Aria's age following behind. She looks like Aria except where Aria's hair is blonde; this girl's is chocolate brown, like the Doctor's. Otherwise they are identical.

"Kiamara? I thought you were with Sunny and Alyssa." asked Carralie. The new girl, Kiamara, just nodded.

"Alyssa is hurt. The galaxy station, something happened. Something… exploded." Kiamara is so out of breath that several times she has to stop and breathe.

"Wait, Alyssa, as in Alyssa Kina?" asked the Doctor "the Time Governor's daughter?" of course by then Rose is completely and utterly lost. She hears the Doctor babble on with the Time children but isn't really paying any attention. Something in the window of the nearest building caught her eye.

A doll, about a foot tall with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. It seems oddly familiar. With that Rose remembers the locket around her throat. "Odd, to think of my locket at a time like this."

By then the Doctor has walked up behind her.

"Rose… what is the matter." She looks at him. Something tells her to open the locket in her mind while something else tells her to wait.

"Hmm, oh! Nothing." They both laugh and hand in hand run up the slope towards their next adventure.

But unknown to the pair, is an observer. Hidden skillfully in the shadows behind the pretty doll's pier she waits for the right time to strike.

* * *

And… finish. That's the end of chapter one. i know it's short.

Any ideas about the locket? Or maybe that observer?

Sorry about all the Oocs but none of them play exceptionally big parts except Aria. Review or pm if you have any questions.


	2. Chapter 2

The Journey

Chapter 2 Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

* * *

Last time

Rose and the Doctor landed near the city Merona and met Aria, the Doctor's niece. However inside the city it's self they received a less than warm welcome. Unbeknown to them someone follows in their wake.

* * *

Soon later, the small group reaches the observatory at the peak of the hill. A guard stands at the entrance. He appears young, barely older than Aria. He is trembling.

"Who… who are you?" he stumbles over his words finally getting the question out as a squeak of fear. The Doctor kneels beside the child. And places his hand up on his quaking shoulder. The boy shies away.

"Please let us them in Henry." Says Aria. The boy's head snaps up at the sound of her voice. His eyes betray his "cool" façade. Rose can instantly tell, Henry has a crush on little Aria. Aria, however, has no apparent idea. It would be adorable, if the situation wasn't so urgent. After all a girl was hurt, maybe dying.

With Aria effectively distracting Henry, Rose, Carralie, Kaimara, and the Doctor slip inside the observatory. as they creep down the hall toward the main chamber they begin to hear terrible noises. a woman screaming and wicked laughter as well as mechanical voices.

"Daleks." whispers the Doctor. "Stay back." Slowly he enters the room. Rose, of course, follows close behind leaving the Time children behind. "Rose..." the doctor begins to chastise her but is cut-off.

"the Doctor" screams a dalek. in an instant the group is surrounded by daleks. Being led to unknown.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. I plan to have another one up soon. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Ps. Sorry about the chapter name i mixed something up.


	3. Chapter 3

The Journey

Chapter 3

Author's note.

I realize that it has quite a long time since I updated this fanfiction and for that I am sorry. I recently went through a very hard time in my life. Thanks to my wonderful friends I am writing again.

I want to thank all of the people who have subscribed for alerts for this story, it means a lot to me.

Disclaimer:

As much as I'd like to believe, I don't own Doctor Who, just Aria and the other OC's.

Without further ado, Chapter 3.

Inside the watch tower is cold. It's practically artic compared to the sunny warmth of outside in the town. Rose and the Doctor follow behind Carralie and Kiamara quietly. The screams of a Dalek giving orders gradually increasing in volume. Passage winds up into the observation deck. What once appeared to be Daleks is nothing but an alert system, a illusion, placed to warn the true inhabitants of the tower (whoever they may be) of the intruders. The illusion disappears when they step into the observation deck.

Before the quartet is the most unusual sight. A Dalek is surrounded by glittering Cybermen. Rose spots Alyssa on the floor of the raised platform. The Cybermen and Dalek have seemed to have forgotten her. Before the Doctor can stop her, Rose races out to the young woman. Carralie and Kiamara pull him down to hide behind the platform on which stands the telescope.

Alyssa's blonde hair lies across her face, and there are burn marks in her long deep blue and silver dress. The skin beneath is red and scarred. Her pale face is covered in dirt and blood. A crescent moon tattoo shows through the gore on the forehead. A gash on her temple seems to be the cause of the oozing liquid.

Another scream of defiance redirects Rose's attention back to the Dalek. The Cybermen have completely torn out the plunger-like weapon from the main body of the Dalek. Now they are leading it to a contraption haphazardly built on a side wall facing the windows. A machine emerges from the doors on the contraption. It has one eye and various tools, such and scissors, blades and saws. The Dalek is pulled apart and placed in a Cyberman's armor. The Dalek's weapon and other bits and pieces of its former outfit placed in the Cyber-armor. The result is a Dalek-Cyberman hybrid. A shortened eyestalk on one eye, the plunger-like weapon in its metal clad right hand (as well as the extermination ray), and the legs and main body of a Cyberman, create a grotesque sight.

During the creation of the evil hybrid, Rose gathers the unconscious Alyssa in to her arms and sneaks over to the Doctor and Aria. For looking eighteen or so, Alyssa is feather light in her arms. The Doctor takes Alyssa from Rose and the five companions hurry down the winding passage back outside.

They are met by the same cluster of teenagers as before in the town square. The boy, Ryco, is yelling at Aria and Henry.

"You two are idiots! You knew if they found out we brought off- worlders here they'd Sunimaria!" the two children two crying obviously scared of the older boy. Anger flares in the Doctor's eyes. He places Alyssa in Rose's grip.

"Rycoshyraknalhonyercharayarv esad! Do not speech to my niece like that even again." No yelling, no punches, just a quiet fuming anger from the Doctor.

"Theta?" whispers and surprised Ryco. The formally tough, furious teenager grips the Doctor in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank the Gallifreyian high counsel we are saved."

"Get it together man. If they see us out with them they'll kill us and Sunimaria."

"Alright, c'mon gang back to base." Says Ryco, after releasing the Doctor. Within an instant Rose and the Doctor are surrounded by kid leading the down the street to a small nondescript building. The door opens and they step in to a dark room. In to yet another unknown. Another twist of the puzzle that is New Gallifrey.

Finite

Please, please, please review. I will try to have the next chapter up soon


End file.
